


In the Name of Crush (In the Name of Love)

by BlackenedGraciousness



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not kidding, Oneshot, Toni is a sweetheart, Toni is so soft in this, choni, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedGraciousness/pseuds/BlackenedGraciousness
Summary: This is just a quick one shot I wrote. Based on the prompt: You asked if we did rice milk lattes once and I went out to get some to make you one. Now you order one every day but we don’t even actually stock rice milk, I buy it myself with my own money. OR in which Toni goes out of her way to cheer Cheryl up. Hope you enjoy!





	In the Name of Crush (In the Name of Love)

Beany Business was a ridiculous name for a coffee shop.

 

Regardless, that was where Toni Topaz could be found six days a week, working her ass off on top of the schoolwork she had to complete. Her drunken uncle could no longer be trusted to stand on his own, let alone pay the rent for their meager trailer. This painful truth had Toni working in a rundown coffee shop to support the two of them long before she entered high school.

 

Toni didn’t hate her job. The pay was decent, especially because she could make killer latte art, which had her making more expensive and complicated drinks than the other employees.

 

Toni took pride in her position as the shop’s best latte maker. Even on especially bad days, Toni was never off her game. Of course, that was before she met _her_.

 

_She_ was obviously a Riverdale High student, with perfectly curled red hair, manicured fingernails, cherry red lips, and mocha eyes had Toni stumbling over her words as she took the other girl’s order.

 

“…could I get rice milk in that?”

 

The unexpected addition to the end of the redhead’s order threw Toni off even further, causing her to blurt out, “No.”

 

The redhead raised an eyebrow.

 

“I mean we don’t have it!” Toni squeaked apologetically. “I- would almond milk be okay?”

 

“Yes, that will do.”

 

“Can I get a name for the order?”

 

The redhead practically purred her name, eyelashes fluttering. “Cheryl.”

 

Toni smiled politely, her chest squeezing pleasantly. “One latte, coming right up.”

 

>>>

 

Cheryl’s entire life could be described with adjectives far worse than ‘bad’, but for today, that was the only word Riverdale’s self-proclaimed It Girl could come up with to describe her morning.

 

On weekdays, Cheryl had the luxury of rolling out of bed at an ungodly hour and arriving at Riverdale High well before Penelope Blossom woke up under the guise of ‘needing extra help’. Why her mother still bought that, knowing full well that Cheryl had a perfect GPA, was a mystery, but Cheryl certainly wasn’t about to question it.

 

On weekends, however, things were much _much_ different.

 

Today, Cheryl had managed to escape her mother by claiming that she’d scheduled a mandatory Saturday Vixens practice to prepare for the last football game of the season. Penelope had scoffed and mumbled something about _brainless wastes of time_ and _attention seeking behaviors_ , but had ultimately decided that she’d rather have Cheryl out of her sight than continue to yell at her.

 

The redhead sighed, pulling into the small parking lot outside a run-down cafe that bordered the Northside-Southside line. Beany Business wasn’t a place that most would expect HBIC Cheryl Bombshell to step foot in, let alone spend several hours at. Regardless, the young redhead had begun to spend many of her weekends sitting in what could barely be described as a booth, keeping a certain pink haired Southsider from doing her job as efficiently as she should.

 

Cheryl ordered her usual, too consumed with her thoughts to notice that the pink haired barista seemed much more chipper than usual today.

 

Toni took Cheryl’s order, noticing that the other girl’s normally intense personality was subdued. _Hopefully, I can help with that_. The shorter girl smiled to herself, biting her lip between her teeth as she made her way to the back to gather the ingredients. More specifically, the large carton of rice milk that she’d been able to squeeze into her grocery budget.

 

“Cheryl?” Toni called out, handing the redhead her drink with a small, almost shy smile. “Enjoy.”

 

Cheryl slid into the nearest booth, pulling out her phone and scrolling through it as she sipped at her drink.

 

Toni peered over the many machines scattered across the counter, a huge grin spreading over her face as she redhead furrowed her brow.

 

The small bell above the door chimed, and Toni wouldn’t have paid it any mind if a voice didn’t accompany the high pitched ringing.

 

“Hey, Tiny!” Sweet Pea called out, his deep voice disturbing the quiet atmosphere of the nearly empty cafe. The dark haired boy looked around at the other patrons, a smirk spreading across his face when he spotted a redhead teenage girl matching the description of a certain someone his serpent sister was _very_ enamored with. He shot a look at Toni, who was glaring at him from behind the counter. A shit eating grin spread across his face as he nearly shouted his next words, “Has that girl come in yet? You the one who you-”

 

“Sweets!” Toni growled, a murderous look on her face. Normally, Sweet Pea would back down when Toni looked that serious, but he was having way too much fun teasing her.

 

“Hey, Red.” He said, surprised when the redhead actually turned toward him, “How’s that drink of yours?”

 

On any other day, Cheryl would’ve verbally ripped into the boy standing before her with a string of insults carefully crafted to ensure he never dared to look in her direction again. Today, however, she was lacking the energy. Her mother rarely affected her persona this much, but recently the constant barrage of insults and physical abuse had seriously worn the normally fiery redhead down. So instead, she simply said, “It _does_ taste different.” raising an eyebrow in Toni’s direction.

 

Toni’s mouth opened and closed, and her likeness to a fish in that moment wasn’t lost on her.

 

Sweet Pea cut in before Toni could say anything, crossing his arms and looking the redhead up and down, “My girl Toni bought rice milk, whatever the fuck that is, for you instead of getting me and Fangs the ice cream she’s been promising us for weeks. You better be pretty fucking special.”

 

Cheryl looked at Toni with pure amazement written across her features, “You did that? Just for me?” The redhead looked on the verge of tears as she whispered, “I don’t even know you.”

“Jesus, Tiny. You two haven’t even talked yet?” Sweet Pea ran a hand through his hair, “You’ve always been a fast faller, but this? This is a whole other level, even for you.”The dark haired boy rolled his eyes, clapping his hands together to get the girls’ attention, “Alright Toni, call one of your coworkers and get out of here. Go, I’ll wait here for them to show up.”

 

Despite her anger toward the boy a few moments ago, she smiled gratefully, “Thanks, Sweets.”

 

She approached Cheryl, sliding into the booth across from her.

 

The redhead looked at her as if she’d just descended from the heavens, and Toni already knew that she’d do just about anything to make this girl, that she doesn’t even know, smile.

 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Cheryl asked.

 

Toni nodded, grabbing the hand Cheryl offered her as the two of them walked out.

 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, leaning back against the counter and pulling out his phone to text Fangs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a quick one-shot I've been thinking about writing for a while. It's based on this prompt by nahterpie on tumblr: You asked if we did rice milk lattes once and I went out to get some to make you one. Now you order one every day but we don't even actually stock rice milk, I buy it myself with my own money.As usual, I don't own these characters and all mistakes are mine. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
